


Red Carpet

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexting, Smut, jensen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Small sexting, filthy drabble
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You
Kudos: 8





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> The gif used was made by @justjensenanddean  
> I know the link doesn’t work but still.

* * *

One more social function that required him to look so ridiculously hot on the red carpet.

Cameras flashing from all directions, trying to capture this perfect male specimen, so women all around the world could have fresh masturbation material.

And he was more than happy to oblige.

He stood there, looking sometimes left and other times right, trying to keep everyone satisfied.

His black jacket fit his broad shoulders perfectly and his black and white shirt added a drop of light to his look. And then his white jeans. Hugging his strong, bow legs and clinging to all the right places.

He kept flashing the photographers his sexy smirk, rudely chewing his gum and being oblivious to the fact that millions of women around the world would be envious of that small object inside his mouth.

You were a few feet away, admiring him, feeling so fucking lucky that you were the one that he was going to go home with him tonight. Very few people were aware of your relationship and that was something you both wanted to keep that way, not really wanting to deal with the press and the magazines just yet.

He spotted you easily and cocking his eyebrow gave you a smoldering look. He looked down and then slowly up and although there were many people separating you, you felt his gaze.

Felt it burning your skin.

And when you saw that small tongue poke against his lip, you felt your pussy clench, screaming to be filled by him and soon.

The line moved and he had to get into the venue so you made your way to the back door where the guard easily let you in as he had been given an order by J himself the day before.

You found your spot in the big room that would host the interview about his new project and watched him being escorted to his seat in order to get ready with the mics and the lighting.

You stood in the back but you were also completely opposite him. Before the lights were adjusted he quickly scanned the place and spotted you, visibly relaxing and sending you a small wink.

Taking your phone out of your jacket pocket you typed in a text.

> You look so ridiculously hot. I was so turned on watching you and I can’t wait for this to be over.

You saw him looking at his phone and then at you and in a few seconds your phone vibrated.

> Were you, now babygirl? And I can’t wait for this to be over either. Can’t wait to have you alone and naked in my bed.

You were so happy that there was a small delay because of a mic problem so you texted him back.

> Is that so? What are you gonna do when you have me naked in your bed?

You saw him smiling to his phone and pictured his thick fingers as they were typing the response that made your phone vibrate again.

> Imma have you spread open and imma fuck your tight little pussy with my fingers. I’m sure you’re picturing them right now. I know how much you love it when I crook them inside you and brush them over your sweet spot. I will tease you, sliding them in and out of you slowly, watch them glisten with your juices.

You swallowed a lump in your throat and squeezed your thighs together, debating if you should go to the bathroom so you could have more privacy. But before you had a chance to decide, your phone vibrated again. 

> I bet you’re soaked right now baby. Are you pressing your thighs together? Trying to control yourself? After I fuck you with my fingers, you know what I’m gonna do?

You could barely focus in order to find the four little letters that formed the word ‘what’ and press send.

> Imma keep your legs wide open and suck your clit in my mouth. Suck it till I feel it swell. I will flicker my tongue over it again and again and again and then imma move lower. Spread your pussy lips with my tongue and eat you out, have my fill of your perfect, pink cunt. You want that baby?

You looked at him, unable to type and just nodded ‘yes’

He smirked and started typing again.

> Good girl. I love how you’re always a little slut for me, willing to do anything. Because I need to feel your sweet pussy come over my tongue. And then I wanna fill you up with my cock. Fill you up so good. Fuck you so hard that you’re gonna be throbbing for days after. Hear you beg for more as I drill inside you and rub your clit till you come. Hear you moan my name as my come fills you.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for…”

The organizer’s voice was heard over the microphones and you dared one last look on stage. You saw him looking at you and you raised your arms a little, showing him that you were texting.

> Hurry up. Imma be waiting, naked and spread open.

And ‘send’.


End file.
